Pandore
by Lex Lina
Summary: Elle fume trop, dépense sans limite et consomme les mecs comme des bonbons. Lui, reste le plus raisonnable des deux mais désespère du fait que sa petite sœur désobéisse à chaque fois… sauf qu'à l'instant T, de l'heure H et du jour J, Bella l'écoute et demande bien plus encore. OOC, AH, AU. Sur 3 Chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Pandore**

_Créée par Lex Lina_

_Inspirée par Twilight de S. Meyer (personnages) et Abarenbou Kareshi (chap 3) de Junko (scénario)_

**xoxo**

Fic cadeau pour SanSarah RieNeVa

Contraintes imposées :

Thème général : Twi, couple Ed/Bee, AH, OOC, AU

Autre catégorie : un mangaka préféré, son œuvre la plus courte

Autre catégorie : 30 pages max – Pas de PWP

Délai : 03 Novembre 2013

La fiction est déjà complète.** Je vous le dis tout de suite, je ne sais quand je vais publier autre chose, je m'y remets doucement.**

Merci à Daria Dazzling et à LyraParleor pour leur relecture !

**Bon anniversaire Sansa !**

* * *

**1**/3

* * *

« BELLA ! ».

« BELLA ! ».

La porte d'entrée de leur appartement s'ouvre brutalement.

La main encore accrochée à la poignée, Edward Cullen inspecte les alentours afin de trouver la personne qui lui tape sérieusement sur les nerfs. « BELLA SWAN ! Où est-ce que tu te caches ? ». Son regard s'arrête immédiatement sur la silhouette vêtue uniquement de son éternel jersey de baseball blanc à rayures bleues marine où, dans le dos, sont cousues les lettres _CULLEN_.

Juchée sur un des tabourets de la table haute servant au petit déjeuner, la jeune femme concernée par cet emportement, tourne doucement sa tête. « Salut Ed… Ahh ma putain de tête ! ». Rien que ce geste est un effort surhumain avec la gueule de bois carabinée qu'elle se tape. Son index et son majeur retirent tranquillement sa cigarette de ses lèvres tandis que son autre main tourne une petite cuillère dans une tasse à café. Elle soupire, exhalant la fumée de ses poumons. « Quel est le problème ? ». Un de ses sourcils se redresse quand Edward lève et montre un courrier qu'il tient dans sa main. Plissant ses yeux fatigués pour décrypter le texte bien trop loin d'elle, elle hausse les épaules et grimace. « Oh ! C'est quoi ? Une lettre de créance, non ? Tu signes et c'est réglé. ».

Les pas furieux du jeune homme l'emmènent jusqu'à celle qui compte bien lui donner des cheveux blancs avant l'heure. « Tu as encore été dans ce putain de centre commercial ! C'est quoi ces conneries ?! Et qui va payer, hein ? ».

Ses épaules refont le même mouvement, laissant le col de son maillot s'ouvrir un peu plus, dévoilant subrepticement la naissance de ses seins. « Je sors beaucoup en ce moment. Il me faut de nouvelles tenues… ». Ses doigts remettent sa cigarette à sa bouche. Alors qu'elle aspire tranquillement sa dose de nicotine, son esprit fait abstraction de la fureur de son frère ainé.

_Blablabla…. C'est encore à moi de payer…. Blablabla… Tu pourrais tenter de gagner de l'argent avant de le dépenser…. Blablabla… Puis, je t'ai dis cent mille fois de ne pas fumer dans la maison…. Blablabla…_

Sa main libre soutient sa tête soudain devenue lourde tandis que ses yeux dorés observent entre leurs cils celui qui est à la limite de l'apoplexie dès le matin.

_Ah non, il devait rentrer pour quinze heures…_

Edward s'assoit à côté d'elle, fatigué de sa garde de deux jours et demi au _Comer Children's Hospital_. Maintenant qu'il a relâché la pression accumulée en lui passant un savon, il parvient à parler et à penser plus clairement. Les deux mains posées à plat sur la table, sa voix est calme. « Cela fait déjà cinq mois que tu es venue t'installer chez moi, sous prétexte de commencer tes cours d'éducation urbaine de l'université. Tu as promis à papa et maman que tu parviendrais à être responsable et indépendante. Et là… Je ne suis même pas certain que tu sois allée en cours plus de trois jours consécutifs… Tu dépenses ton argent et le mien sans compter… Et merde, tu sors tous les soirs ! ».

Bella l'interrompt, détournant son regard vers le coin où il n'est pas. « Ouais je sais, je suis une mauvaise fille… C'est juste que… Je m'ennuie à mourir ici. Les cours sont plus faciles que je ne pensais et les personnes que je rencontre en ce moment ne sont pas les crayons les mieux taillés de la boite, alors question sorties culturelles, je suis assez limitée… ».

Elle relève la tête quand son frère passe une main dans ses cheveux, signe clair de sa frustration. « Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu as fait le déplacement jusqu'ici. ».

Bella soupire quand un rayon de soleil éclaire quelques-unes de ses mèches brunes qui s'illuminent d'un rouge sombre. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ses cheveux d'un marron terne aient le même éclat mais les gènes ne se transmettent pas au travers de papiers de tutelle. « Vraiment ? Tu te poses encore cette question ? ». Se levant pour se blottir dans les bras de son frère, la jeune femme soupire de contentement quand il pose un baiser sur son front.

La main d'Edward se pose sur sa tête, juste un instant, pour la sortir de sa rêverie. « Idiote ! Tu aurais pu me le dire ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? On peut faire des trucs ensemble ! ». Ses doigts enserrent sa joue, frisant le lobe de son oreille. « Je suis ton frère, pas vrai ? ». Son regard est si intense que l'esprit de Bella est cotonneux. « Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. ».

Tous deux savent très bien qu'il est quasiment impossible pour lui d'obtenir du temps libre tant qu'il est à la merci de l'emploi du temps surchargé de ses gardes à l'hôpital mais qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour sa petite sœur ?

Décidant de l'offusquer un peu, sur la pointe des pieds, elle rapproche son minois à la limite du visage de son frère adoré. Elle souffle doucement. « Edward… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais… J'ai un autre problème… ».

Le regard vert et compatissant du jeune homme se pose sur ses lèvres, joliment accentuées par le sillon de son arc de cupidon, avant de se reporter sur ses yeux. « Oui, dis-moi ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? ».

Parfaite comédienne, ses joues prennent une teinte rosée et son visage est digne d'une ingénue. Bella mord encore sa lèvre. « Tu sais pourquoi je fais ça… J'ai tellement envie de sexe que je me taperais le premier venu alors je me défoule autrement. ».

Il manque de tomber quand Edward réalise les propos tenus par sa sœur. « BELLA ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ! ».

Sautant de sa place avant de subir le courroux du futur pédiatre, la jeune femme lui fait un dernier clin d'œil avant de partir vers sa chambre.

Edward reste outré et déglutit. Mais son regard suit sa peste préférée, surtout qu'elle n'est vêtue que du maillot de baseball qu'il portait au lycée et que sa démarche juste chaloupée laisse entrevoir un petit bout de la dentelle de son boy short. Il est comme tous les mecs, l'idée de marquer son territoire est excitant même lorsqu'il s'agit de sa propre sœur.

Il secoue la tête, pour ôter toute pensée incestueuse qui pourrait lui venir à l'esprit et maugrée encore quelques instants en portant la tasse de la jeune femme dans l'évier de leur coin cuisine.

Dix minutes plus tard, quand elle revient dans le séjour, Edward est en train de lire tranquillement. Bella s'assoit à côté de lui sur le canapé, relevant ses jambes pour les poser sur les genoux de son frère. Elle l'embête en tapotant le bouquin qu'il tient avec le bout de son pied. « Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? ».

Elle soupire. « Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a imposé cette règle stupide. Pourquoi est ce que je ne pourrais pas recevoir un mec dans cette maison ? Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange. Tu n'es jamais là. ».

Son frère referme le livre médical qu'il était en train de lire et pose son regard sur elle. « Je ne suis pas là parce que j'ai encore des heures à faire au boulot. Et, j'ai failli m'énucléer après la vision d'horreur que j'ai eu la dernière fois. Puis, c'était quoi ? Le barman de l'Eclipse… Sérieusement ? D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours cru qu'il était gay. Mais, même si tu t'ennuies comme un rat mort, ce n'est pas une solution. Le sexe n'est pas tout dans la vie, Bella. ».

Elle baille et étire ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. « Désolée, mais moi j'y suis accro. Et avec toutes tes règles à la con, je suis frustrée. ». Les mouvements provoqués par ses gestes font que ses jambes ne cessent de se presser contre lui.

Edward se redresse et cela pour trois raisons.

La première étant qu'il doit, tout de suite, faire passer son envie de toucher la peau nue qui se frotte contre lui.

La seconde raison n'est qu'une réaction à la première, s'il ne le fait pas immédiatement, sa sœur risque d'être pokée et ce n'est pas par son compte Facebook.

Et enfin, ce qui le refroidit un peu plus, est que malgré son QI, Bella a vraiment oublié d'être romantique. Elle consomme l'acte sexuel comme on mange un paquet de m&m's. « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu vides nos comptes en banque pour éviter de te taper le premier venu ?! Merde, mais quel genre de fille es-tu ? Est-ce que tu es stupide ? ». La jeune femme regarde tranquillement l'écran de son téléphone portable, souriant quand elle reçoit un nouveau message. Edward prend l'objet entre ses mains et grommelle une insanité quand il voit le contenu de la conversation à l'écran. « James. Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours avec cet imbécile ? Il est tellement malsain qu'il ne pourrait passer le seuil d'une église sans prendre feu. ».

Maintenant, ce sont ses ongles qui attirent son attention, mais son sourire est sournois quand sa sœur répond froidement. « Pourtant c'est bien toi qui me l'a présenté. Tu t'es tapé ses deux sœurs en plus… Bien que je ne sois pas sûre si c'était ensemble ou séparément… ».

Edward rougit, conscient qu'avant l'installation de sa petite sœur chez lui, il avait une sérieuse tendance à baiser tout ce qui bouge avec pour seuls critères que la jeune femme soit une beauté blonde, qui accepte une relation sans lendemain. Mais, c'était avant qu'il ne prenne son rôle de grand frère modèle plus à cœur. Il pose son livre, ne sachant comment faire lui comprendre la situation sans être obligé de le faire à coups de livre d'anatomie dans son joli crâne. « Écoutes…. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation… Je ne sais plus quoi dire à nos parents quand ils me demandent de tes nouvelles… S'ils apprennent que je ne suis pas capable de prendre soin de toi… ».

Bella s'approche de lui, à quatre pattes sur le canapé. Edward ferme les yeux, s'empêchant de contempler sa poitrine, la cambrure de son dos et son petit derrière bien exposé. Elle l'oblige à s'assoir, où il était précédemment, puis pose un des coussins à terre et se glisse entre ses jambes écartées. Il n'ose plus bouger. Elle fait courir deux de ses doigts le long de ses cuisses, sur son torse puis son cou. Une mèche de ses cheveux bronze est tirée. Elle pousse les autres qui cachent le front de son frère puis, féline, elle frotte son nez contre le sien. Ses mains lui prennent le visage, l'enserrant tendrement. « Edward… Edward… je suis désolée… Ne sois pas triste. Je vais faire un effort… Excuse-moi. ».

Bella se penche vers la petite étagère située juste à coté d'eux et attrape une boite. Son index et son pouce saisissent délicatement une des truffes enfermées à l'intérieur et porte le bonbon jusqu'à la bouche de son frère. C'est ainsi qu'elle se faisait pardonner lorsqu'ils étaient gamins mais, depuis quelques années, cela prend un tout autre sens.

Les joues d'Edward sont d'une couleur écarlate. Sa langue effleure le chocolat, juste assez pour déposer la poudre brune sur ses papilles. Ses lèvres enserrent doucement la confiserie, laissant un morceau dans la main de la jeune femme. Il ferme les yeux, savourant l'instant. Il sait que Bella fait de même. Ils sont si proches. « Edward… ». Ses paumes retournent sur ses joues, Bella le scrute. « Arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Tu vas mourir jeune à ce rythme. ».

Il se lève, la faisant presque basculer au passage et se dirige vers sa chambre. « Tu te fous de moi !? À qui la faute ? Remets-toi un peu en question ou consulte un psy ! Oui, je pense que tu as besoin d'un spécialiste. ».

Éberluée par son coup de nerf, Bella reste plantée là. « Est-ce à cause de tout l'alcool que j'ai bu que je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe… Freud aurait du souci à se faire. ». Elle hausse encore les épaules et décide de finir sa conversation avec James, bien qu'elle considère, elle aussi, le joli blond comme un parfait imbécile.

Seul dans sa chambre, Edward est étendu sur son lit. La musique venant de sa chaine Hifi n'est qu'un murmure dans la pièce qu'il occupe. Un de ses bras cache son visage et son autre main est posée à plat sur son ventre, contrôlant sa respiration. Ses oreilles bourdonnent et son cœur bat la chamade comme s'il venait de faire la course. Son esprit semble être en surrégime, alternant les souvenirs concernant sa sœur.

_Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à finir sa seconde année au collège, son père Carlisle, lui a présenté cette enfant en pleurs qui venait de perdre sa famille dans un accident de voiture… Ses grands yeux dorés, sa tignasse sombre et sa peau aussi claire que de la porcelaine… Il a su tout de suite que Bella, malgré leurs trois années d'écart, était son premier coup de foudre. Il se devait d'être là pour elle… Quand elle se blottissait contre lui dans son lit pour fuir ces terribles cauchemars qui la minaient… Durant ces journées où il passait son temps à faire le clown pour qu'elle lui offre un sourire. C'était la première fois qu'une fille le fascinait autant. Même maintenant, sa façon d'être femme fatale et en même temps lolita… Son odeur florale si exquise… La caresse de son visage tout contre le sien… Ses longues boucles brunes qui frôlent le creux de ses reins…. Sa cigarette qui reste en suspend juste au bord de sa lèvre… Sa séduction naturelle envers lui… Cette façon si sensuelle de prononcer son prénom… « Edward… »._

Les années ont passées et bien que ses sentiments étaient de plus en plus forts, jamais Edward n'a fait quoi que ce soit de déplacé. Ils étaient et seront toujours frère et sœur. Elle était la pierre précieuse qu'il devait protéger envers et contre tout. Et le problème était là. Sa dévotion s'est muée en un amour impossible à contrôler. C'est pour cela que le jeune homme a préféré partir loin de sa famille.

Il ferme les yeux, repensant à la terrible déconvenue de ses parents quand il a annoncé l'université de son choix. Sa joue est restée rouge plusieurs heures après avoir reçue le soufflet de Bella quand elle lui a rappelé _leur promesse de ne jamais se quitter_. Mais, c'était nécessaire. Le cocon familial aurait volé en éclat s'il avait écouté son cœur. A l'époque, elle n'a pas assisté à son départ… Et à chaque fois qu'il rentrait pour les vacances ou juste un weekend, c'était une véritable torture. Mais maintenant, elle est venue jusqu'à lui, dans l'antre où il se terre.

_Clac… Clac… Clac… Clac…_

C'est avec surprise qu'Edward réalise qu'il s'était endormi. Sa chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité. Le plat de sa main essuie ses yeux et sa bouche, pour retirer les traces de sommeil.

_Qu'est ce que ? Merde, quelle heure est-il ?_

_Clac… Clac… Clac… Clac…_

Des bruits se font entendre dans le couloir. C'est surement ce qui l'a réveillé. Le jeune homme hésite à se lever mais pensant que sa petite sœur risque de se coucher à une heure indécente s'il n'y met pas le holà, il trouve le courage nécessaire pour aller jusqu'à elle.

Une certaine colère refait surface quand il se retrouve nez à nez avec Bella. Après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée, celle-ci se tient sur un pied, avec un de ses escarpins dans une main et prête à retirer l'autre de sa main libre. Elle grimace, sa cigarette risquant de tomber de ses lèvres. « Oh merde ! Oups… Edward… Je t'ai réveillé… ».

Edward ne se fait pas d'illusion. Une queue de cheval haute dévoile son cou. Un maquillage sombre veloute son regard aux pupilles dilatées et ses lèvres sont rouges et un peu enflées. Une chemise et un short, tous deux d'un noir satiné, recouvrent à peine son corps. Ses chaussures aux hauts talons, dévoilent le bout de ses orteils parfaitement peints. Une vraie succube. « Bella ! D'où est ce que tu viens ? Ne me dis pas que… Pourquoi ne pas dire que tu sortais ? ».

Elle lui fait un grand sourire. « Tu ronflais quand je suis entrée dans ta chambre tout à l'heure… Tu mérites de dormir. Je ne fais que passer. James m'attend en bas… On… Hum… On va juste manger un truc… Je ne suis pas sûre de rentrer… Enfin… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais, cessons tout bavardage inutile, hein, je pense que je vais plutôt y aller, ok ? ». Bien que la nervosité de son frère l'amuse souvent, la jeune femme préfère filer rapidement avant de se manger un nouveau savon.

Mais, la main d'Edward bloque immédiatement la sortie. « Est-ce que tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser repartir ? Mais à quoi penses-tu ? Tu as vu l'heure ? ». Il est atterré. Comment son petit ange a pu se transformer en cette peste insouciante ?

Comprenant qu'elle n'aura peut être pas l'occasion de ressortir ce soir, Bella se dirige vers leur coin cuisine, boitillant pour remettre sa chaussure dans un équilibre précaire. « Tu fais chier, Edward. ». Elle se pointe devant le frigo et retire une bouteille de vodka ainsi qu'un bac à glaçons de la partie congélateur. Sans un autre mot, son frère la suit et récupère deux petits verres qu'il pose sur le comptoir. Chacun s'assoit sans plus de tapage sur les tabourets. Le couple boit un premier puis un second verre avant que l'un d'eux ne brise le silence.

Edward se méfie. Elle s'avoue vaincue trop rapidement. Fait-elle cela pour l'amadouer ? Les grands yeux de sa sœur commencent déjà à faire leur effet et l'alcool en rajoute une couche certaine, surtout qu'il a le ventre vide. Son petit air innocent toujours en place, elle soupire. « J'ai une putain de dalle, et non, je ne parle pas de ce qu'il y a dans le frigo. ». Elle prend un glaçon et le croque doucement. « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…. En plus… Ce n'est qu'un passe-temps, rien de bien sérieux… Edward, tu m'écoutes là ? ».

Edward leur sert une nouvelle tournée. Il en a sérieusement besoin. « Alors pourquoi ne trouves-tu pas un mec honnête et stable ? Tu mènes une vie de débauchée alors que tu pourrais être heureuse autrement. ». Rarement il n'a été si hypocrite. L'éventualité que Bella puisse un jour envisager son avenir loin de lui l'anéanti déjà. C'est une chose de refuser toute relation avec elle mais, c'en est une autre de la voir vivre sa vie sans lui.

La jeune femme grimace quand l'alcool lui brûle encore la gorge. « C'est juste pour m'amuser, tu le sais non ? Tu es passé par là toi aussi. ».

_C'était pour t'oublier… te remplacer et me prouver que j'étais capable d'aller de l'avant._

Le petit verre est reposé brutalement sur la table, montrant la contrariété de son frère. « Mais moi, je suis un mec. Je sais que c'est con et misogyne de dire ça, mais ce n'est pas pareil pour toi. Tu es adulte maintenant Bella. ». La jeune femme hoche la tête un peu trop vigoureusement pour être honnête et sobre. Faisant fi de cela, il continue. « Donc, dans ce cas, reprends ta vie en main et arrêtes ce comportement irresponsable et futile. Ce n'est pas toi ça, et je ne te reconnais pas. ».

« Tu ne me connais pas, Edward. ». Elle joue avec son stilleto, le maintenant en équilibre du bout de son pied. « Je ne fais rien de mal et pourtant depuis que je suis là tu me traites comme une criminelle. Ce n'est que du sexe. ».

Edward reste obnubilé par le balancement de la chaussure située entre ses jambes. Il relève la tête vers le visage de sa sœur. « Ne me fais pas avoir ce type de discussion. Je suis censé parler de l'accouplement des abeilles qu'avec nos futurs enfants. Et pour le sexe, tu n'as qu'à te masturber. Ça nous coutera moins cher. ».

La bouche de Bella retient un fou rire. Les discussions sont toujours passionnantes avec lui. Sa main frotte sa nuque, défaisant sa queue de cheval dans le même mouvement et elle le fixe du regard, sachant que son frère va rapidement être très mal à l'aise. « Même mon petit canard a ses limites. Tu sais bien que ça ne vaut pas une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Je me sens tellement seule depuis que je vis ici. ». Elle finit son verre et titube un peu pour aller s'installer confortablement sur le canapé. « Donc, pour conclure grand frère, je préfère sortir. ».

Edward tape du poing sur la table, l'alcool ôtant un peu plus le filtre de ses propos. « Ben dans ce cas ! Si tu as tant besoin de quelqu'un, je suis là pour toi ! ».

_QUOI !?_

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillent aussi grandement que les siens. Le jeune homme bégaie. « Non, heu, enfin… Ce n'est pas ce que je voul… Euh… Hum… Pour sortir et te tenir compagnie… c'est ça que je voulais… ».

Bella glousse un instant et lui sourit, lui coupant la parole. « Mmmm… Mais, c'est une superbe idée… ».

Là, les yeux de son frère menacent de tomber de leurs orbites.

_Hein ?_

Bella tapote son index sur ses lèvres. « Et si on passait un marché. ».

Son frère fait les cent pas devant le canapé où elle est installée. « On s'est mal compris… Enfin, je me suis mal exprimé. ».

Telle une araignée, elle referme sa toile sur sa victime. « Quoi ? On peut mettre ça sur le fait de l'alcool… Oh non. Ne te défile pas. Si tu prends soin de moi ce soir… Je te promets d'être sage, jusqu'à la fin du mois…. Ça fait quoi… Hum… Presque une semaine en tout. Je ne peux rien promettre de plus. ».

Edward s'assoit sur le fauteuil situé en face d'elle, menaçant de briser l'accoudoir sous la pression qu'il exerce dessus. Son visage est contrit et ses yeux ne quittent pas le sol. « Écoute, hum… ». Il peine à trouver ses mots.

Bella, quant à elle, est aussi joyeuse que si elle avait gagné au loto. Ses mains sont sagement posées sur ses genoux alors que son visage affiche le plus grand des sourires. « Alors ? Est-ce que tu prendrais soin de moi, Edward ? ».


	2. Chapter 2

**Pandore**

_Créée par Lex Lina_

_Inspirée par Twilight de S. Meyer et Abarenbou Kareshi (chap 3) de Junko_

_Merci à Daria Dazzling et à LyraParleor pour leur relecture !_

* * *

**2**/3

* * *

Il se frotte le visage avec une main lasse, fermant les yeux. Comment ont-ils fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation ? Sans même attendre sa réponse, Bella se penche en arrière, prenant appui contre le dossier du canapé. Elle détache lentement la ceinture dorée qui maintient son short. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu peux garder les yeux fermés si ça te chantes, OK ? ».

En entendant le cliquetis du métal, Edward, complètement désarçonné, ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder. Apparemment que sa réponse soit positive ou non, elle a déjà pris une décision pour eux. Jamais il n'avait vu Bella… _sa propre sœur_… sous cet angle. Il tend la main pour stopper ses gestes mais d'une manière plus habile, la jeune femme l'attire vers elle. Il tombe à genoux devant les jambes écartées de Bella. Elle se mord la lèvre et offre un regard prédateur au possible qui contraste avec cet air ingénu qui la caractérise. « Ne t'inquiète pas grand frère. Ça ne fait pas mal. ».

Encore une fois et multiplié au centuple, le cœur d'Edward menace de sortir de sa poitrine. Il grommelle. « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être la vierge effarouchée en ce moment ? ».

De leurs mains liées, Bella éclate de rire et susurre. « Lolita oh Lolita, lumière de ma vie et feu de mes reins… ». Elle l'oblige à retirer ses escarpins puis, ils ripent le short de la jeune femme le long de ses jambes.

Il lui attrape les poignets, posant de délicats baisers sur les articulations si fines et fragiles, comme si ces simples gestes, risquaient de les bruler. Edward s'était toujours demandé si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle le paraissait à chaque fois qu'elle déambule devant lui. « Mon pêché, mon âme… ». Cette pensée le surprend, il a toujours fait en sorte de réprimer ses désirs envers elle. Ses doigts hésitent à remonter doucement le long de ses courbes. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il a les mains moites ? Est-ce dû à l'alcool, l'excitation ou peut être au fait qu'il considère leur acte comme un pêché ? Merde, il a l'impression de se retrouver dix ans en arrière… enfin, avant qu'il ne se tape la moitié de la gente féminine, élèves et profs inclues, du Lycée de Port Angeles.

Il ferme les yeux et considère rapidement cela comme une grossière erreur. Une fois sa vue compromise, ses autres sens sont amplifiés. La douceur de sa peau, le parfum suave qu'elle dégage lacé de la vodka qu'ils ont bu ensemble, son haleine chaude qu'il reçoit par vagues irrégulières et qui lui chatouillent le cou… Bella semble haletante alors qu'ils n'ont encore rien fait.

Combien de fois a-t-il rêvé de ce moment, que ce soit en solitaire avec un vêtement qui portait son odeur, ou en compagnie d'une autre qu'il imaginait dotée de cheveux longs et bruns, de grands yeux dorés alors qu'il devait se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de crier le prénom de sa sœur lors de ses orgasmes.

Ses doigts défont un premier bouton, puis un second, effleurant la peau de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il parvient au dernier bouton, ses gestes s'arrêtent. À partir de là, tout risque d'être différent. C'est une limite qu'il s'était promis de ne pas franchir. Mais, cette opportunité est surement la seule qu'il aura.

Bella est là, devant lui. Offerte et consentante, pour lui et uniquement lui. Elle prononce avec langueur. « Lo… Li… Ta. ».

Leurs regards se rencontrent et l'intensité, le désir et l'envie sont clairement visibles pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Malgré tous les partenaires qu'ils ont pu avoir, de toute sa vie, la seule qui comptait pour Edward, c'était elle.

Il se penche et écarte les pans de la chemise, appréciant la vue du soutien-gorge en dentelle noire contrastant avec la peau crème de sa sœur. N'obtenant aucune réponse alors qu'elle l'interpelle, Bella décide d'agir, de finir le chemin interdit que son frère vient d'emprunter. Ses mains se prennent dans les boucles bronze de sa chevelure et elle l'attire encore une fois vers elle, obligeant le contact entre eux. « Edward… ».

La tête toujours tendrement emprisonnée, Edward lèche doucement un des mamelons et souffle dessus, appréciant la réaction immédiate du petit bout de chair qui se redresse.

Bella soupire à nouveau, mais cette fois de contentement. Son frère continue son traitement, doux et traitre à la fois jusqu'au moment où elle l'oblige à se redresser afin de lui offrir un baiser sulfureux. La surprise lui offre un accès direct à la langue d'Edward, qui restait encore puritain dans ses actions.

Conquérante, elle lui assène des baisers brulants. Ses lèvres qui le pincent, ses dents qui menacent de le mordre et sa langue affamée montrent qu'elle reprend le contrôle de la situation et qu'il n'a qu'à subir. Elle pousse un gémissement quand la main d'Edward entre en contact avec son intimité.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il gère son sujet de manière irréprochable. Mouvements circulaires, légères pénétrations suivies par des impulsions plus profondes. Tout est parfait, comme décrit si souvent par les rumeurs qui courent sur le fameux Edward Cullen. Car bien qu'il joue son rôle de jouvenceau devant le comportement de sa sœur, Bella sait parfaitement que le fils Cullen a eu un putain de répertoire digne d'_Hugh Hefner_ tant à la fin de sa scolarité que depuis son installation ici.

Sa respiration s'accélère. « Encore… Oh Edward… ». Elle sourit, machiavélique et l'oblige à la regarder. « Tu sais exactement comment me faire du bien. ».

Edward contemple les yeux de la jeune femme. Habituellement angéliques et dorés, ils montrent, cette fois, toute la concupiscence dont elle est capable. « On ne devrait pas faire ça. Tu sais qu'on ne… ».

Elle l'interrompt, posant son index sur la bouche de son frère. « Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter là. Rien que cette fois. Utilise encore tes doigts magiques pour me faire prendre mon pied. ». Sa main encadre ensuite son menton et resserre doucement son emprise. « Où tu peux utiliser cette bouche donneuse de leçons, ok ? ». Cette femme est un défi constant, alternant la domination et la soumission, la douceur et la froideur, comme on tournoie une pièce de monnaie.

Ses yeux captivent ceux de son grand frère. Elle a toujours eu ce pouvoir sur les autres. « Arrête avec cette culpabilité, Edward. Tu sais que Carlisle et Esmée, bien que je les aime plus que tout, ne sont pas mes véritables parents. Tu as dit que tu étais là pour moi, prouve-le. ». Sa main se pose sur la tête d'Edward et l'oblige à descendre doucement vers son sexe. Durant plusieurs minutes, seuls des bruits de succions et les gémissements de Bella se font entendre dans le grand séjour. Le corps de la jeune femme se met à trembler, ses paupières se ferment et sa bouche reste entrouverte, laissant échapper un son rauque.

Il lui faut un certain temps avant qu'elle ne revienne sur Terre. Son sourire satisfait de chaton qui aurait trouvé le pot de crème dérange son frère. Elle joue de son pouvoir de séduction et lui se laisse aisément prendre au jeu et il n'apprécie pas d'être victime et coupable en même temps.

Le smartphone de la jeune femme se met à jouer une petite mélodie. Ils se tournent, synchros, vers l'objet qui indique un appel entrant de James. Bella grimace. « Merde, je l'avais oublié celui-là. ».

Elle prend cette situation avec une telle légèreté que c'est déconcertant. Edward se relève et se passe une main dans ses cheveux, clairement dérangé et dérouté par la situation. Ne se rend-elle pas compte de ce qu'ils viennent de faire ? « Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. À compter de demain, tu gères tes manques toute seule, compris ? ».

Avec un clin d'œil, Bella lui envoie un baiser du bout de son index. « Tu es le meilleur, grand frère. Bon, il faut que je le rappelle ou il est capable de sécher toute la nuit en bas de l'immeuble. J'en ai pour trois secondes. ». Son frère secoue la tête et sans demander son reste, se dirige vers le couloir.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Edward se demande s'il a encore assez de courage pour prendre une douche. _Non_. Et bien qu'il ne l'admettra jamais, le fait d'avoir l'odeur de Bella sur lui ravi son esprit apparemment plus dérangé qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'en revient pas qu'ils aient pu faire une chose pareille.

Le jeune homme s'allonge sur son lit, espérant retrouver un certain calme. Mais, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et il se retrouve assailli par sa sœur. « Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? ».

Allongée sur lui, Bella l'enlace fermement. « Je veux juste être sûre que tu vas bien. Je te connais, héros tragique de Shakespeare. Tu es en train de te morfondre dans la honte et le déshonneur. ».

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ça va. Je vais m'en remettre. ». Il ferme les yeux, pose un baiser sur son front et l'entoure de ses bras.

Oui, c'est ce qu'il doit faire. Faire abstraction du fait qu'il tient entre ses bras le corps chaud et désirable de sa petite sœur. Que chacune des inspirations et expirations de sa poitrine ne le torturent pas quand ses seins se pressent contre son torse. Qu'il ne réprime pas de frissons quand sa respiration lui chatouille le cou.

Elle se redresse mais reste assise à califourchon sur lui. « Tant mieux. ». Son bras se tend et d'un geste, l'interrupteur gérant le plafonnier éteint la lumière.

La jeune femme dodeline doucement, d'avant en arrière, puis réitère son geste, son dos se cambrant à mesure que les secondes passent. Le geste passerait presque inaperçu si ce n'était que l'angle choisi est des plus dangereux. Edward ouvre les yeux. « Non… Attends, Bella ! Attends ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! Bella, écoute-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?».

Indolente, Bella détache le cordon de son pantalon. « C'est à moi de prendre les rênes… ». Elle glisse sa main à l'intérieur et découvre le sexe encore en érection qu'elle s'empresse de caresser en rythme. « Tu te demandes ce que je fais ? Je sais ce que je veux, Edward. ». Sa main délaisse le membre d'Edward quand elle se penche pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il réprime vite l'envie de se débattre car à chacun de leurs mouvements, le frottement entre eux ne fait qu'envenimer la situation. « Et c'est toi, uniquement toi. ».

Bella se redresse un peu et dit d'une voix mielleuse. « J'en ai assez d'attendre. Et là, c'est le moment… ».

« Ne fais pas ça Bella. ». Mais, après avoir lutté tout ce temps, son besoin, cette envie primale prend le dessus sur le bon sens et la morale. Il n'a plus la volonté de lutter contre cela surtout si sa propre sœur joue dans le camp adverse. « On… ne doit… pas faire… ça. »

« Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose que moi ? C'est si intense… Si puissant. ».

Edward discerne chaque centimètre de peau qui entre en contact avec elle. Son sexe est étroit et chaud, l'entourant et l'enserrant exactement comme il le fantasme depuis longtemps. Changeant d'angle ou sa cadence, Bella parvient à le libérer de ses doutes. Cette femme est faite pour lui. Sa bouche s'ouvre, prononçant des mots incompréhensibles et des phrases passablement décousues. Il ferme les yeux, luttant désespérément afin de ne pas céder au désir qui le submerge.

Bella se penche au-dessus de lui, son bassin continuant d'onduler lascivement. Ses cheveux longs frôlent sa peau déjà échaudée. Ses mains obligent les siennes à se plaquer contre ses hanches où elle force ses mouvements. « Edward… Je sais que c'est ce que tu voulais. Je sais tout. ».

Les yeux de son frère s'écarquillent. « Que… Quoi ? ».

Bien qu'il ait du mal à se concentrer, il comprend qu'elle a surement découvert ses sentiments.

Après avoir retiré complétement sa chemise déjà ouverte, Bella pose ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son frère. Ils restent silencieux, seules leurs respirations haletantes bruissent l'une contre l'autre. La jeune femme écarte sa frange qui lui barre la vue et le contemple. « Je me suis souvent demandée pourquoi tu m'as lâchement abandonnée… Ou encore pourquoi est-ce que tu sortais avec toutes ces filles qui étaient si différentes de moi… J'ai attendu Edward... Mais, tu n'as jamais rien dit. C'était vraiment… contrariant. ». Elle force un peu plus son mouvement, émettant un petit miaulement quand il touche un endroit sensible en elle.

Edward se redresse comme il peut, toujours enfoui profondément en elle. « Arrête Bella… Je peux tout t'expliquer mais ne… Oh mon dieu. ». Bella fait mine de se relever mais ce n'était que pour accentuer une descente plus brutale. Le rythme qu'elle impose est puissant, rude et farouche.

« Je sais que tu me regardes souvent dormir… ». Une fois encore. « Ah… ».

« Et que tu aimes me sentir quand je suis près de toi… ». Puis une seconde… ses yeux s'écarquillent tant elle est surprise par la dose de plaisir qu'elle reçoit.

« Tu pensais peut-être que je ne m'en rendrais jamais compte ? ». Une troisième fois. « Oh mon dieu… ».

Bella murmure ensuite. « Quand tu es parti, j'ai mis deux mois avant de réussir à dormir toute seule. ».

Edward ferme les yeux. « Je ne pouvais pas rester. ».

_Est-ce qu'elle a toujours su la vérité ?_

Bella pose sa main sur son visage, écartant les mèches humides qui l'empêchent de voir celui qu'elle détient. « Cela devait être si difficile pour toi. Mais, je comprends… Tu te devais de le cacher… Notre famille est sacrée et tu m'as offert tout l'amour que je pouvais espérer d'un frère. Tu as été le meilleur des frères qu'on puisse imaginer. ». Leurs lèvres se couvrent de baisers salés par leurs larmes.

Les mains larges d'Edward se posent sur ses épaules et la pousse sur le matelas. Allongée, les cheveux en bataille tout autour de son visage, la jeune femme sait qu'il a enfin compris. Il passe une main paresseuse sur sa poitrine, pinçant doucement un des mamelons sombres qui se dessine dans l'obscurité. Elle sent son sourire quand il se penche pour poser un baiser sur son front. « Bella. Ma Bella. Regarde-moi.». Il la soulève gentiment, saisissant directement la rondeur de ses fesses avant de l'empaler sans ménagement. « Tu es parfaite. Ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je veux qu'au moment où tu vas jouir, tu ne puisses penser à rien d'autre qu'à moi. ». Ses hanches accélèrent la cadence, les entrainant tous deux vers un orgasme profond, aussi terrible et fulgurant que la découverte de cette vérité.

Quand Bella retrouve son souffle, elle se blottit contre lui et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tu n'as plus rien à cacher maintenant. ». Elle essuie les larmes qui coulent des yeux verts de son amant et continue à le couvrir de baisers. « Malgré notre passé commun, nous devons tracer une nouvelle partition. Je ne pense pas être capable de jouer encore le rôle de la petite sœur d'Edward Cullen. ».

« Non, Bella… Ne fais surtout pas cela. Ma famille est aussi la tienne. Jamais je n'accepterais que tu puisses dire ou penser le contraire. ».

« Je sais crétin. Mais, c'est idiot de cacher nos sentiments… Oui, parce que je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout et depuis si longtemps que je pensais être obligée de ramener tous les mecs de Chicago avant que tu ne réagisses. Sortir avec tous ces imbéciles et te faire croire que je me les tapais tous, si ça ne mérite pas un oscar ! ».

Edward prend le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle vient d'avouer. « QU... QUOI ? ». Il allume la lumière puis se réinstallant confortablement, il boude un moment, souhaitant vraiment mettre cette période de jalousie extrême derrière lui. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne veux pas te mettre dans une situation embarrassante. Je ne sais pas comment vont réagir nos parents. ».

La jeune femme se positionne sur son torse, posant sa tête sur ses mains croisées. « Je pense qu'ils se sont rendu compte du problème bien avant nous… Pfff… Pourquoi penses-tu qu'Esmée et Carlisle étaient d'accord pour que j'aille te rejoindre de l'autre côté du pays ? J'étais en train de dépérir à Washington. Ton absence était trop difficile à supporter. Cela était dur pour eux au départ, car ils me considèrent vraiment comme leur enfant mais je pense qu'ils sont prêts à s'adapter si ça nous rend heureux tous les deux. ».

Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser pour le jeune homme mais il réalise qu'ils sont à un tournant de leurs existences. Ne pouvant plus cacher ses sentiments, surtout après une telle nuit, Edward finit par la prendre dans ses bras. « Je t'aime mais… Et si ça ne marche pas ? Si on se rend compte que… ».

Elle se pelotonne un peu plus, savourant ce moment. « Stop ! Je sais. Pas de plan sur la comète… Carpe Diem… Qui vivra, verra… à bon chat, bon rat... ».

« Tu es dingue. ». Il penche sa tête, pour l'observer. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux qui pétillent et son sourire ultra-brite, Bella est la cousine démente d'Emma Stone, elles ont l'air tout aussi folles l'une que l'autre. Plus sérieusement, il demande. « Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi sure de toi ? ».

Bella souffle sur sa frange pour la relever un peu, faisant loucher ses yeux par la même occasion. « Ohhh oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis une Cullen dans l'âme. ».

Edward lève leurs mains entrelacées et pose ses lèvres sur l'annulaire de la jeune femme. « Et bientôt tu le seras officiellement. Mais, je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée… Tu es tout de même sacrément irresponsable, dingue et légèrement peste. ».

« Mon dieu, arrête les compliments ! ». Elle se penche, la tête la première hors du lit, et récupère son smartphone resté à terre. « Putain, tu as vu l'heure ! Dans moins de quatre heures, tu dois retourner à l'hosto. Je me demande comment tu vas faire pour tenir le coup durant ta garde… ». Elle pose encore quelques baisers sur son torse, descendant jusqu'à son nombril, pour atteindre un nouvel objectif. « Surtout que j'en ai pas fini avec toi. ».

**xoxo**

_Quelques temps plus tard…_

« BELLA ! BELLA ! ». La porte d'entrée claque et Edward entre dans le séjour, déposant furieusement le courrier sur la table.

La jeune femme concernée baisse la tête, soudainement concentrée sur sa tasse de café. « Oh non, pas encore… ». Elle tape sur son paquet de cigarettes pour en sortir une et cherche son briquet.

Un sentiment de déjà-vu les submerge.

Edward passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de la regarder. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est encore une créance de ce putain de centre commercial ! Est-ce qu'il faut que j'y foute le feu pour que tu arrêtes d'y aller ? ». Ses doigts saisissent vélocement la cigarette et l'écrase sans même lui demander son avis.

Elle hausse les épaules et prend un air triste. « Tu ne te rends pas compte, c'est difficile d'arrêter de fumer. Je me baladais et en passant devant chez La Perla, rien de grave. Je n'avais pas de liquide sur moi. Je te rembourserai. ».

Il pose sa veste et sa sacoche sur l'autre tabouret. « Tu sais que maintenant tu gagnes assez pour payer directement alors pourquoi tu te sers de ce compte ? ».

Retirant sa boite de truffes de l'étagère, Bella explique. « C'est de la psycho inversée… Je remplace un vice par un autre… ». Elle s'approche de lui et pose une des petites douceurs sur la bouche du jeune homme. « Parce que c'est le seul moyen pour monter la tension de mon frère. ». Se léchant le bout des doigts, elle retire son pull et dévoile ce qu'elle cachait en dessous. « Puis, tu dois reconnaitre que je ne devais pas laisser passer une telle occasion… Je suis désolée Edward… Touche comme c'est doux ! ». Elle prend sa main et la pose directement sur sa poitrine.

Ses yeux verts mènent un combat impossible afin de ne pas lorgner ouvertement le corps de la tentatrice qui partage sa vie. « C'est doux…. Oh merde ! N'essaie pas de me distraire. ».

Elle se colle un peu plus contre lui, jouant avec le col de sa chemise. « Deux jours de garde à l'hosto et moi qui étais toute seule dans notre grand lit froid… Je suis carrément en manque alors… Je mets toutes les chances de mon côté. Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? ».

Finissant par craquer et plutôt que d'aller jouer au pyromane chez La Perla, il soulève Bella et automatiquement, les jambes, de celle qui n'était que sa sœur auparavant, l'encerclent à hauteur de sa taille. « Comme si tu avais besoin de ça pour que je craque. Je pense que je succomberais toujours. Je devrais te détester de m'avoir rendu si accro. Comment oses-tu être la seule et l'unique ? ». Ses dents mordillent le creux de son cou et sa langue trace un trait humide jusqu'au voile plumeté de sa tenue.

Bella desserre et retire sa cravate, désespérant de retrouver le contact avec la peau d'Edward. Elle fait tout aussi peu de cas de sa veste et de sa chemise. « Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de me complimenter pour obtenir ce que tu veux Eddie ? ».

Il est obligé de la poser à terre vu qu'elle s'attaque maintenant à la fermeture de son pantalon. Ses mains se retrouvent dans les longues boucles brunes qui lui rappellent le chocolat qui l'enivre tant et il l'oblige à lever son regard vers lui. « Appelles moi encore une fois comme ça et tu vas le payer. ».

La jeune femme passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et ses yeux dorés s'élargissent quand elle demande. « C'est une promesse, Eddie ? ». Au lieu de placer une autre remarque sarcastique, Bella lui offre une nouvelle douceur, plus savoureuse que tout autre. Sa bouche, au cupidon si parfait, entourent son sexe et sa langue glisse paresseusement d'un bout à l'autre suivant le rythme imposé par les mains d'Edward.

La dernière pensée cohérente qui vient à l'esprit du futur pédiatre est de ne pas oublier de passer dans ce putain de centre pour demander une carte de fidélité puis, Eddie ce n'est pas si mal comme surnom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pandore**

_Créée par Lex Lina_

_Inspirée par Twilight de S. Meyer et Abarenbou Kareshi (chap 3) de Junko_

_Merci à Daria Dazzling et à LyraParleor pour leur relecture !_

* * *

**3**/3

* * *

Je m'appelle Bella Swan. J'ai bientôt 17 ans…

Je mène une vie tranquille, voire idéale et effectivement, je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre.

Bien qu'ayant perdu mes parents très jeune, j'ai été recueillie par le meilleur ami de mon père, Carlisle Cullen, sa femme Esmée et leur fils Edward.

_Edward._

_Edward Antony Cullen._

_Mon meilleur ami. Mon frère. Mon ange gardien…_

Cela fait maintenant près de dix ans que mon cœur manque un battement à chaque fois que son regard croise le mien, qu'il m'adresse la parole ou que simplement son attention est portée sur moi.

Nous étions inséparables. De ce fait, son départ a été encore plus difficile à digérer. Même maintenant, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi il m'a abandonnée ainsi.

**xoxo**

Ma journée a été fantastique, surtout qu'elle promet de l'être plus encore lorsque je vais annoncer à mes parents qu'ils ont encore un de leurs enfants doté du meilleur GPA de l'état de Washington.

_Peut-être qu'Edward fera le déplacement pour fêter ça ? Il est si distant…_

En parfaite fille un peu futile, je me dis qu'il faut que je prépare la liste des cadeaux que j'aimerais. Ce qui me fatigue déjà car je n'ai besoin de rien, mais alors rien du tout. J'ai déjà tout et même plus encore.

Plutôt que de ranger ma voiture dans le garage, je la laisse directement dans l'allée. Je grimpe les quelques marches qui mènent à l'entrée en courant et franchis le seuil de la maison où nous vivons depuis toujours. La décoration d'Esmée la rend si lumineuse et chaleureuse qu'il est difficile de rester mélancolique ici.

Je pose ma besace et mes chaussures à l'entrée et traverse, en chaussettes, le séjour puis la cuisine, à la recherche d'un des membres de ma famille.

Un message sur le frigo. Apparemment, mes parents sont partis faire quelques courses.

Comme il est encore trop tôt pour préparer le diner, je prends juste une cannette de soda avant de monter à l'étage, en direction des chambres.

Je monte le grand escalier et passe le premier étage réservé aux quartiers de mes parents. Une fois à mon étage, je me rends dans la petite bibliothèque, afin de récupérer le livre que je lis en ce moment, lorsqu'un chuchotement m'interpelle. Je tends l'oreille et, comme dans le pire des films hitchcockien, j'entends une voix qui murmure mon prénom.

'_Bella…'_

N'écoutant que mon courage et bien que je sache que la curiosité tue le chat, je m'arme de mon livre et sors de la bibliothèque. C'est un peu ridicule car 'Lolita' doit faire moins de cinq cents pages alors qu'un bon 'Guerre et Paix' achèverait quelqu'un du premier coup. Je pose ensuite ma cannette sur un guéridon… _ohhh pas de sous-verre, Esmée va faire une crise… _et avance doucement, retenant ma respiration bien que je sache que je ne peux pas être plus silencieuse avec mes chaussettes.

'_Bella…'_

Oui, c'est clairement moi qu'on appelle. De toutes les façons, cet intrus crierait '_Bernadette_' que j'irais voir quand même. J'arrive à la porte de ma chambre et la pousse doucement, du plat de ma paume. Mes yeux scrutent directement les points cardinaux. _Mon lit…_ Personne. _Mon bureau…_ Personne. _Ma commode…_ Toujours personne… Tant mieux, un voleur ça passe encore, mais un vicelard fouillant mon tiroir à culottes, beurk !

'_Bella…'_

Ok, là ça m'intrigue. Je me rends compte que la voix vient de plus loin dans le couloir. Il ne reste que la chambre de mon frère à ce niveau et elle est censée être inoccupée à cette époque de l'année.

Je réprime un soupir en pensant à cette solitude qui me mine depuis qu'il a choisi de partir dans une université à l'autre bout du pays. _Oui, je sais que c'est une Ivy League, c'est une chance de dingue, bla, bla, bla_. Pour moi, c'est juste que je vis depuis dans une forteresse de solitude à tenter de surmonter son absence. _Oui, c'est aussi dramatique que ça en a l'air._

Sur la pointe des pieds, je me colle contre le mur… appelez-moi _Cinnamon Carter_… et tends le cou vers l'écart de visibilité offert par la porte entrouverte.

Comme à chacune de ses visites, Edward me vole mon souffle, mais cette fois c'est pour une toute autre raison, que je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer, _oui bon soyons honnête, si je l'ai déjà imaginé mais hey ! J'y peux rien, on ne contrôle pas ses rêves ou ses fantasmes... ou son imagination débordante ou ses hormones..._

Il est adossé sur le bois précieux formant la tête de son lit. N'apercevant que son profil, je m'apprête à entrer dans sa chambre. Mais, je stoppe mon geste immédiatement car des détails entrent dans mon champ de vision. À ma grande surprise, son visage est concentré et son souffle est court. Des perles de sueurs humidifient les mèches collées sur son front et sa voix est rauque quand il susurre mon prénom. Et… Une de ses mains effectue un va-et-vient fougueux sur son sexe en érection. '_Fuck !_' C'est une des choses les plus sexy que j'aie pu voir.

Il faut reconnaitre que j'ai déjà eu mon quota de _hum !_ _bites hum !_ sous le nez… _Argh ne jouez pas les indignés, je suis une jeune américaine typique donc nos beuveries du samedi soir ne servent pas qu'à jouer au Scrabble…_ et je peux dire que l'animal est fort joli, au point d'avoir envie de lui tricoter un petit bonnet et une écharpe pour l'hiver.

Je sais que cela pourrait en choquer plus d'un que je ne sois pas plus outrée que cela en constatant que mon propre frère se masturbe en pensant à moi. Mais, ça démontre que je ne suis pas si tordue, vu que j'ai souvent eu l'envie irrépressible de lui sauter dessus et ça explique aussi pourquoi il préfère vivre à des kilomètres, plaçant de nombreux états entre nous, pour que jamais je ne me rende compte qu'il me désire de cette façon_. Au moins, ce n'est pas mon haleine, comme il a osé me dire au téléphone à Noël… _Donc, qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?

Je m'accroupie et croise mes bras au-dessus de mes genoux, sans le quitter, un instant, du regard. Ses hanches accentuent son geste, ondulant en rythme saccadé avec sa main qui consciencieusement va de la base jusqu'au gland engorgé et brillant. Mon souffle se synchronise avec le sien, sans même que je le réalise et mes joues prennent une même teinte écarlate. Je m'imagine, les cils papillonnant à cause de l'anticipation de la première pénétration. Ce sentiment d'absolu lorsque je me tiendrais juste au dessus de lui, sa verge profondément enfouie en moi. Une de ses mains se glissera dans mes cheveux alors que l'autre pétrira ma hanche pour me maintenir en place. _Oh, oui_. Je ne serais pas en reste car mes mains agripperont sa tête de lit, me moquant du bruit provoqué, et mon dos se cambrera par les vagues de plaisir partagé. _Que dire de plus ? Faisant partie de la génération HBO, j'aime le sexe et j'ai toujours été précoce. En plus, je sais que mon frère a assez d'expérience sur le sujet pour me faire planer_.

Un de mes sourcils se redresse… N'est-ce pas un de mes pyjamas qu'il porte à son visage ?

_C'est mieux qu'une petite culotte, non ? Puis, vu que ces maillots étaient à lui, ça lui appartient de droit._

Sa respiration s'accélère quand il arrive au point culminant de son orgasme. « Bella… ». Sa main tente de contenir les jets de semence produits par son sexe tandis qu'il garde les yeux clos en respirant le tissu blanc à rayures bleues qui me couvre toutes les nuits.

Je reste là, à le contempler alors qu'il finit par retrouver son calme. Je me redresse, remerciant le ciel que mes genoux ne craquent pas sous l'effort fourni. Avançant jusqu'au guéridon, je récupère ma cannette et la porte à mes lèvres. Le picoti des bulles me contente à peine, il me faut quelque chose de bien plus fort. Mais en pleine semaine, avec mes parents dans le coin, je suis bonne pour une leçon de morale, un tour à l'église dimanche matin, et un weekend chez mamie, si mon haleine est chargée d'alcool en milieu d'après-midi.

N'écoutant que mon intelligence subtilement démoniaque… _ce sont les mots de Monsieur Banner, mon prof de bio avancée_… je refais les pas dans l'autre sens et claque la double porte de l'entrée bien plus fort, à en faire trembler les vitres, pour qu'on puisse l'entendre de l'étage et surement de la gargote de Sue, située à l'autre bout de Forks.

« Papa ! Maman ! ». _Oui, je joue mon rôle à fond_. Retournant dans la cuisine, je tends l'oreille. Aucun bruit.

Je monte sur le comptoir et ouvre une nouvelle cannette, regrettant de ne point pouvoir y ajouter un peu de vodka… _Même du sirop contre la toux ou du bain de bouche, tant qu'il y a un minimum de degré alcoolisé dedans..._ Posant mon coude sur le Kitchenaid rouge cerise situé juste à côté de moi, je me sers ensuite de ma main pour soutenir ma tête.

_Est-ce que je n'ai pas rêvé toutes ces conneries ? Je suis peut-être en plein délire ?! Oui, ça doit être ça… Comment est-ce qu'Edward pourrait faire une chose pareille ?_

C'est le mec le plus adorable, le plus droit et le plus honnête que je puisse connaitre. Son cœur est tendre et aimant. Edward est le meilleur frère que l'on puisse imaginer. Il ramène mes plats préférés, m'achète des Tampax lorsqu'il va faire les courses et se force même à regarder des chickflicks avec moi quand j'ai envie de me liquéfier le cerveau. Et surtout, bien qu'il ne me connaissait pas, dès notre première rencontre, il m'a acceptée dans sa vie, m'a offert une place dans sa famille et m'a soutenue dans ces moments sombres que je traversais. Toute mon existence, je me rappellerai de son visage souriant, au-dessus de moi, de sa main tendrement posée sur ma tête et de ses mots à mon égard_. « Quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublies jamais que je suis ton grand frère et que je suis là pour toi. »._

Mes paupières se ferment et là s'entrechoquent des images d'un Edward compatissant avec celui marqué par la luxure que j'ai pu voir à l'étage. Mes yeux s'ouvrent lorsque j'entends des pas qui dévalent le grand escalier et moins d'une minute plus tard, mon grand frère se trouve devant moi.

Ses cheveux sont en bataille et ses joues sont encore un peu rosées mais sinon, il semble parfaitement normal. Sa main se pose sur ma tête, ébouriffant ma tignasse. « Salut petite sœur ! Tu vas bien ? ».

En priant le ciel qu'il se soit lavé les mains avant de descendre me rejoindre, je joue la surprise. « Edward ! Depuis quand es-tu là ? ». Je saute dans ses bras. Je ne sais si c'est dû à ce moment que nous avons partagé sans qu'il le sache mais, une fois blottie contre lui, je savoure l'instant plus longtemps qu'il n'est raisonnable, appréciant l'odeur du savon au lait qu'il utilise tout le temps et la sienne qui me donnait si souvent l'eau à la bouche quand il vivait encore ici.

Il prend ma cannette et boit une gorgée de mon soda. « Je suis arrivé ce midi. ».

Je hoche la tête et remonte sur le comptoir. « Et tu restes combien de temps ? ».

Son regard fait le tour de la pièce, évitant de se poser sur moi. « Je repars demain. Tu sais s'il y a du chocolat ?».

Par chance, le pot cachant notre gourmandise préférée est situé juste à côté de moi. Je prends une des truffes et l'amadoue avec, afin qu'il se rapproche. « Tu as fait autant de kilomètres pour rester vingt-quatre heures ? ».

Edward avance vers moi et je sens déjà mon corps qui monte en température. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Forks me manque. ». Le bonbon chocolaté est toujours dans ma main quand il le croque doucement. Je remarque ses yeux brillants dont le vert est accentué par le fait que ses pupilles soient sacrément dilatées. Monsieur est encore en pleine euphorie et le creux de mes reins crie famine à l'idée de partager son trip.

Je récupère une miette collée sur son menton et il fait simplement glisser mon doigt dans sa bouche pour l'en débarrasser. Sa langue passe, râpeuse et douce à la fois, sur la pulpe de mon index avant de la mordre tendrement. Là mes hormones sont à la limite d'effectuer_ un skyrocket _jusqu'à Mach 2 mais étant _fine_ comédienne, je reste impassible… Enfin si on ne prend pas en compte mes mains moites, mes cheveux qui frisent à vue d'œil et ma culotte détrempée_. _« Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ? C'est moi qui les ai faits ! Bon, j'ai suivie la recette de maman mais… Il y a ma touche perso. Une petite dose de Marsala. ».

Ses grands yeux verts s'agrandissent de surprise. « Ils sont parfaits. J'adore comme ça fond directement sur ma langue et me donne envie d'y gouter encore et encore... ». Il reste auprès de moi. Son souffle chocolaté, rendu plus voluptueux par la liqueur, m'enivre autant que si une des truffes était directement distillée dans mes veines.

Gigotant un peu, surement à cause de la soudaine chaleur dans la pièce, je pose ma paume sur sa joue appréciant sa légère rugosité et effleurant du bout de mes doigts le lobe de son oreille. « Et moi ? Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? ».

Ses yeux se ferment et, d'un léger mouvement, sa tête s'appuie un peu plus sur ma main. « Plus que de raison. ».

Je lui tends une autre truffe. Edward se penche pour croquer dedans sans chercher à récupérer l'autre moitié entre mes doigts.

Cela fait si longtemps qu'il ne m'a pas laissé l'apprivoiser ainsi. Son contact m'électrise. Avant que je ne puisse l'interroger sur ses sentiments, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre à nouveau et mes parents entrent en riant dans la cuisine. Edward s'écarte de moi comme si la foudre venait de tomber entre nous.

Carlisle et Esmée restent perplexes un moment, reconnaissant le fait d'avoir interrompu quelque chose… un de ces instants… qui n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu.

Maman finit par lever les bras en direction de son fils adoré. Des embrassades, des nouvelles du fiston et d'autres promesses futiles s'engagent devant moi, qui reste bêtement figée sur le comptoir. Maintenant, mes résultats scolaires me paraissent bien dérisoires… J'observe cette famille… _ma famille_… alors que je pourlèche mes doigts recouverts de chocolat. Est-ce qu'un jour, je trouverais le courage de leur dire ma vérité ?

_Papa, Maman, je suis amoureuse de votre fils._

_Delectatio morosa._

Comme cette situation est bien décrite dans _Lolita_…

**xoxo**

Alors que ma vie a toujours été épanouie, que j'ai toujours eu du succès, que cela soit personnellement ou au niveau scolaire, il faut savoir que du haut de mes vingt printemps, j'en suis toujours au même point. Aucune de mes relations ne fonctionnent car personne n'arrive à la cheville de mon frère.

_Dans ce brouillard obscur qui m'empêche d'avancer tant les chaines qui me retiennent sont lourdes à porter, bla, bla, bla…_ Vous comprenez vite que j'ai choisi la littérature comme cursus à l'université.

Enfin, malgré le fait d'être exceptionnellement pourvue de bien plus de QI que de poitrine, je viens de prendre une décision _dingue_, faite après mures réflexions avinées et la concertation de mes parents, qui eux étaient mortellement sobres.

Mon diplôme de premier cycle en main, me voici donc, devant l'appartement d'E. A. Cullen, ou du moins c'est ce qui est indiqué sur une des portes de l'immeuble cossu dans lequel je suis entrée en douce. _Enfin non, j'ai juste salué poliment le portier en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire._

Prenant une grande inspiration, je frappe à la porte. _Pas de réponse_.

Je frappe un peu plus fort. _Toujours rien…_

J'use et j'abuse de la sonnette et colle mon oreille contre la paroi froide. Il y a bien du bruit de l'autre côté, mais ce con refuse de répondre. Je tapote la poche de ma veste et récupère le paquet de clopes qui s'y trouve. J'en saisis une du bout des lèvres et l'allume rapidement, protégeant la flamme de ma main libre.

Je savoure l'effet calmant de la nicotine dans mon système avant de passer à la vitesse supérieure. _Respire Bella, respire… Ne te dégonfle pas._

Mon pied, joliment botté, finit par donner quelques coups de latte à la porte qui se dresse sur mon chemin. Quelques mots grossiers me répondent de l'autre côté mais la porte finit par s'ouvrir.

Un mec, torse nu, tient la poignée et secoue sa tête en pétard, pour tenter de remettre ses idées et sa chevelure en place. « QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? Merde, si tu as oublié quelque chose, tu n'as pas besoin de foutre ce … Bella ? ».

Comme disait si bien Goldfrapp '_Ooh la la'_… C'est mon frère, enfin je crois, vu que mes yeux restent agglutinés vers la ceinture d'Apollon que son pantalon, à peine attaché, dévoile à moi simple païenne que je suis. Manquant de m'évanouir, mon regard finit par remonter vers la tête de mon interlocuteur, louchant d'abord sur ses abdos et ses ridiculement mignons petits mamelons. Puis, je me calme rapidement. D'une, parce que c'est mon frère… _vilaine Bella, vilaine !_ Et deuxièmement, il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas fait vœu de chasteté entre ses visites à la maison. Je perçois les griffures rougeâtres sur ses épaules et l'odeur de sexe qui émane de son appartement. « Je dérange peut être ? ».

Saisissant un des deux sacs de sports que je traine depuis l'aéroport, je lui fais signe de prendre le second avant de lui expliquer les raisons de ma visite. Son bras dessine élégamment ses muscles lorsqu'il attrape mes affaires et je me retiens de passer ma main sur ma bouche pour essuyer les probables traces de bave. _C'est qu'il m'a manqué, cet idiot._

Quelques minutes plus tard, et d'une façon peu élégante, mon frère, bien aimé, recrache le soda qu'il est en train de boire. « Quoi ? Partager mon appartement ? Tu veux dire toi chez moi ? Mais pourquoi ? ». Je lève les yeux au ciel et pousse un soupir. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, habituellement Edward a tout de même plus de vocabulaire qu'_Honey Boo Boo_, là c'est juste l'effet de surprise.

Je me pose sur le canapé et grimace, retirant du bout des doigts, le soutien-gorge planqué là et qui tente une percée dans ma cuisse. « Pourquoi me demandes-tu ? Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais qu'il est nécessaire que je découvre le monde et que je trouve ma voie ? Je viens d'avoir mon _BA_ et papa et maman sont d'accord pour que je passe mon master ici, à Chicago ! Génial non ? ».

Edward attrape le sous-vêtement qui offense mon regard et le planque dans la poche de son jogging. « Nooon ! Enfin, non… oui… Merde ! Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit prudent… Enfin je veux dire… ». Il remarque mon air décidé et expire longuement se frottant une nouvelle fois la tête. « Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, pas vrai ? ».

J'acquiesce et hausse les épaules. « On peut dire ça mais reste rassuré, je te laisse ta chambre. Estime-toi heureux ! ». Posant mes mains sur mes genoux, je prends un air plus sage. « Edward… Tu n'aimerais pas que je vive toute seule dans cette grande ville, cernée par des mécréants, des pirates et autres racailles en tout genre ? ».

Il surveille ma clope et me demande de l'éteindre.

« Tu aurais un cendrier ? Ça serait dommage de brûler un si chouette canapé vu que tu sembles t'éclater dessus. ». _Quoi ? Moi jalouse, pff vous rigolez ! _« Au fait, où est la jolie blonde qui accompagne ces baleines ? ». _Oui je confirme, la jalousie, c'est moche et ça ne me réussit pas_.

Il me tend l'objet qui tient plus de l'urne funéraire que d'un simple cendrier et sourit. « Tss ! Toujours aussi acerbe à ce que je vois... ça me manquait. ». Sortant le soutien-gorge de sa poche, Edward l'inspecte. « Hum… ça doit être à Tanya ? Je ne sais plus vraiment. Putain, je suis claqué. Bon, ma garde reprend bientôt, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut que je retourne pioncer. Alors je te souhaite la bienvenue en mon humble demeure. Ta chambre est de ce côté. ».

Sans le savoir, mon frère vient de faire une erreur des plus classiques. Il a laissé le loup entrer dans la bergerie. Avant qu'il ne parte, je lui demande de patienter. J'ouvre un de mes sacs et en retire une petite boite métallique. « J'ai un cadeau pour toi. ».

La main d'Edward semble hésitante quand il saisit la boite. A peine est-elle ouverte que nous sommes assaillis par l'odeur truffée du chocolat qu'elle contient.


End file.
